The present invention relates to paint applicators. The invention has particular relevance to paint applicators in the form of paint rollers, but it also has relevance to other types of applicators, for example pad or sponge applicators. Additionally, the applicators according to the invention may generally be used to apply other coating materials, for example stains, inks, preservers, and the like, and the term “paint” as used herein is intended to include such coating materials, and similar coating materials.